The invention relates to the use of aryl-substituted cyclobutylalkylamines for treating urinary incontinence.
DE 32 12 682 discloses aryl-substituted cyclobutylalkylamines. The compounds disclosed therein are employed as antidepressants. WO 90/06110 discloses the use of N,N-dimethyl-1-1[1-(4-chlorophenyl)cyclobutyl]-3-methylbutylamine hydrochloride for treating obesity. Enantiomers of aryl-substituted cyclobutylalkylamines and their preparation are described in WO 96/38134.